User talk:Mioroa
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Phi Brain Phi Brain is an anime original. You know, you can find this info if you just search for it on wikipedia. I mean, I just had to go here to find it, that's not so hard. 22:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh so that's the problem. Sorry, I didn't know that. I did some research just now and the plot seems exactly the same... But Anime News Network nor Wikipedia states that it's an anime adaption from that manga... In fact, both of them write that it's an original anime. But the story is the same, the character's are the same and this manga supposedly began publishing in April this year. It's really strange, and I can't find any more info on it... I'll have to go to bed now, but I'll continue my search tomorrow. I'm really intrigued by this, so I'll come back to you. 22:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC) They're definitely related, it says on My Anime List that one of them is an adaption of the other, but I'm not sure which one derived from which. A Spanish site says: "The story already has a manga version that began publication in the weekly Shōnen in April Magazine, under the name Phi Brain - Saigo no Puzzle." I thinks that the anime was developped first and that a manga adaption was made from the anime script. This means that the manga is an adaption of the anime, but simply came out earlier. I suspect that they're two seperate stories. But what to do with the wiki... If you'll take my advice, I'd say to just focus on the anime for now. The manga is as good as unknown (it isn't even scanlated yet), so you should just build the wiki around the Phi Brain anime, and maybe add the manga later, if we have more information about it. 'Kay? 18:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hhmmm… Hey, I think it's great that you work on this wiki, but please don't steal a main page and a characters page from another wiki (more specifically the Un-Go Wiki, my wiki). If you want to use some of my lay-out and templates, just ask me or let me know. Doing what you did just disrespects my work and effort. You can use them, but just don't do it anymore in the future. 14:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but at least contact the admin of that wiki. It's more respectful that way. 16:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC)